


The Secret Life of B's

by hawaiigal52



Series: Annum Cara Series [2]
Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiigal52/pseuds/hawaiigal52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "My Place or Yours"<br/>(One Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Life of B's

Title: The Secret Life of B's  
Category: TV Shows » Ugly Betty  
Author: Betty the Bonita  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural  
Published: 10-30-12, Updated: 10-30-12  
Chapters: 1, Words: 5,087  
________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
________________________________________  
The Secret Life of B's  
A/N: A one-shot, just in time for Halloween. Not scary at all, just a slightly spooky setting for a Detty wedding. This is set two months after the end of "My Place or Yours", and references Claire and her past secret boyfriend mentioned in that story, Brandon. Hence the 'B's, Betty, Brandon...and another B or two from the past.  
For those of you who haven't read it, tsk, tsk! But, basically, it was a post-series fic, in which Daniel first stayed in "his place'' a flat left to him by Bradford, used as a 'love nest' by his father and Fey Sommers. The big theme was ''Mo Anum Cara'. (A Celtic saying Betty discovers in the flat, meaning My Soul Mate).  
________________________________________  
Betty breezed past Daniel's assistant. "Hey, Ian! Is he in a good mood, today?" He gave her a thumbs up and smiled.  
"He wasn't until you told him you were coming. I'm going out to let you two...do what you do. I'll be back in a few hours. Have fun!"  
Betty came into Daniel's office salivating over her food, "Ooh, I smell it! Yummy! You got my Moo Goo Gai Pan, right?"  
He helped her sit down on his couch, and put out the ottoman for her feet. But, held out the food over his head. "Of course. Which do you love more, me or this food?"  
"I want you, Daniel. But, can't I have both? Please?" She reached for the bag.  
He laughed, "Okay, at least me first, though. Where's my kiss? I want a good one, too. Then you get your food."  
"You would deny your own child? And the mother of your child?"  
"No. I just know once you start eating, I won't be able to get your attention until you're done! I didn't even get a hello! I love you, too, Betty. Geez!"  
She smiled seductively as she pushed him down on the sofa, next to her, and kissed him passionately, then whispered, "I love you, too, Daniel.", as she ran her hand up the outside of his pants' leg.  
He grabbed her wrist, and rolled his eyes, "I know you love me, but please, like you would ever actually have sex with me here, Betty! At least not while your food got cold. Good try, babe. But, I know you better than that. How's my girl, today?"  
She shrugged, "Good, Daniel. Hungry. But good." He handed her the bag, then gently placed a hand on her stomach, while he kissed her neck, "Glad to hear it, and how's my other baby girl?"  
She giggled, "We need to think of names. What do you think of... Marissa?" she teased.  
He got a sickening look on his face, "God, Betty! Please! Not while we're eating! Just the thought of that nut job makes me sick to my stomach! I'm glad she got kicked out of your building. I'm even more glad we're moving OUT of the building, finally, in case she ever came back there. The sooner we get in our house, the better."  
After they finished eating, Betty enjoyed Daniel rubbing her legs for a few minutes, then insisted on returning the favor and rubbing his back and shoulders. "You seem tense, Daniel. Is everything going okay with the Fundraiser?"  
"Yeah. It's all good, Betty. I know you're busy, too. We both are. I mean, with the wedding in two days, I keep feeling like we're going to forget something important. But I guess, as long as we're getting married, nothing else matters." He smiled, putting his hand over hers, on his shoulder, and grabbing it to his lips for a kiss. " So, what did you do?"  
"What makes you think I did anything?"  
"Lunchtime office visits with the hint of possible sex, back rubs, super sexy kisses. Something's definitely up with you. Come on, Lucy, you got some 'splainin to do, I'm sure of it. I know you. Out with it."  
She sighed, and took out the photos she had enlarged earlier at her office and showed him. "I found these today in your old place as I was cleaning and getting out some of your stuff. They were in an old box, marked, "Brandy Shalube" in your father's handwriting."  
He looked surprised, "You remember my dad's handwriting?"  
She shrugged, "He signed my checks. He wrote that name on the back of the pictures, too. So, who's Brandy Shalube? Your mom's alias?"  
He nodded, remembering when his mother had told him that name had come in handy before. Obviously, it was the name she had used during her affair with Brandon, years ago, when she and Bradford had been separated and she lived here in London, with a very young Alex and Daniel in tow.  
"Yeah. She told me she used that name before. But, why were you over there, cleaning and getting my stuff, Betty? I told you I'd take care of that. Where did you...how did you get this? Where was it?"  
She said softly, "In the closet."  
"How high in the closet? Were you standing on something? Betty! Do I need to take you over my knee and ...spank you, girl? For God's sake, honey! PLEASE promise me you won't do that again, okay? I know you hate being short and feeling like you can't reach things, but I DON'T want to have you breaking your neck just because you're too damn stubborn to ask for help! Okay?"  
She nodded, "Okay, Daniel. You're right. I'm sorry. I won't do that again. I was just curious. I also found this. A copy of the deed to the loft. It was actually in your mom's name. She owned that loft originally."  
"Interesting. I'll have to ask her about all this tonight at the rehearsal dinner. Listen, enough mystery for one day. Let's uh...use the time we have alone before Ian gets back. Your place is too crazy right now with everybody coming and going. We never get anytime to ourselves lately."  
Later, that evening, as Betty and Daniel's friends and family gathered for the rehearsal dinner, Daniel leaned over to his mother, and whispered, "I understand Brandy Shalube actually used to own my old bachelor pad? So, it was yours and Brandon's love nest first, then Dad used it for him and Fey?"  
"Let's not forget, you and Betty used it, as well, Daniel. I guess that little place has seen lots of action in our family. Alex borrowed it a few times right after college, too, just for good measure."  
Daniel shook his head, "I'm glad I got a new bed, even in the short time I was there, I felt like the place was haunted or something. I always just thought it was Fey's spirit. She never liked me much."  
Claire smiled, "I'm sure she likes you even less, after your father gave you her job! She always assumed he'd hand it over to Wilhelmina after he divorced me and married her. That was her little fantasy."  
"Mom, Betty found some old pictures of you with Brandon that Dad had in a box. Do you think he was having you followed and planned to use the pictures of you and Brandon in a divorce or something?"  
She nodded, "I know that's what he planned. What she probably tried to talk him into. But, I confronted him about her and we had a standoff. We ended up reconciling and he persuaded me to come back to New York with him, and bring you boys. And things got better at first, but nothing was ever really the same, once Fey really set her sights on your father. Things just continued to go downhill. I gave up Brandon, but he never really gave her up."  
"I'm sorry, Mom."  
She shrugged, "I drank, and tried to ignore it. I did all the wrong things. I should have just stayed here with Brandon and let her have him, since he was clearly not strong enough to resist her. She was so ambitious. I still don't know that she ever really loved Bradford. Anymore than Wilhelmina. At least, I'd like to think nobody loved him like I did. He told me many times he never loved anybody like he loved me. It's sad, but it's water under the bridge. Your father and I made our peace before he died. He was far from perfect, and so was I, but we got you and Alexis. And I'm happy with Brandon, now, finally. Let's talk about you and Betty, okay?  
We're leaving for Ireland as soon as we're done here, maybe. If the weather's too bad, we might wait till morning. Do you need me to bring anything for you two? You're still keeping up with your exercises, right? I know you seem great now, but..."  
He leaned over and kissed her cheek, smiling, "I'm good, now, Mom. And thanks, but I'm bringing the most important thing with me, and that's the bride, so...we'll see you all at the castle. I can't believe Betty and I will finally be married! When we get back from the honeymoon, we'll move into our house, then only four more months till the baby is here! I can't wait to be a husband and father!"  
The flight to Dublin was extremely rough, and Betty was not feeling well, getting jostled around with her already queasy stomach. As she came back to her seat, Daniel grabbed her hand, "You okay, sweetie? You look kind of green."  
"Yeah, I feel like I'm in makeup for Wicked. This weather is awful for flying. I hope it clears up tomorrow."  
"Doesn't matter. That's why we're getting married inside the castle. We'll already be there, spending the night tonight, and our wedding will go off without a hitch tomorrow afternoon. You're going to look beautiful, Betty."  
"Thanks, sweetie, but you know you're not sleeping with me tonight. It's tradition. We have to save it for the wedding night."  
He looked shocked, "What? You can't be serious, Betty. That's just some stupid superstition. You really mean to say you're not going to...that's just cruel! Come on, honey. You're already pregnant, what more damage can I do?" he teased.  
"Not happening, groom. Sorry, not tonight, dear. We'll see each other tomorrow at the ceremony, then you'll never be rid of me."  
He kissed her, cupping her cheek, "I kind of like that idea, Betty. I love you. I don't want to ever be rid of you."  
She smirked, "Aww... that's so sweet. I love you, too, Daniel. That's why I'm marrying you. But you're still not getting into my bed tonight, mister. Nice try, though!" she kissed him quickly.  
He sighed, rolling his eyes, "Spoilsport!"  
Once they arrived at the castle, the women whisked Betty away, leaving Daniel with the men. His assistant, Ian, was a somewhat nosy and sarcastic fellow that had applied for the job and proved to be a great asset. Betty liked the man, so Daniel had confidence he would be a good fit. Plus, Ian's brother had returned from Afghanistan paralyzed, so he was a passionate advocate for Daniel's foundation, and made an excellent solicitor for donations.  
Tyler, Bobby, and Marc had made it. Ignacio was scheduled to arrive early the next morning, with Justin from their hotel in London and Claire and Brandon were supposed to be meeting and flying in with Alexis and DJ.  
Betty had Hilda, Christina and Amanda all there for her, along with her friend from work, Kathy. The girls decided to explore their 'haunted Irish castle' a bit, looking around at all the amazing antiques.  
Kathy knew a lot of the castle's history, "They say that this castle is haunted. It once belonged to a handsome young duke, named Donal O'Flaugherty. He took over the castle when his father died and tried to maintain it the best he could. He was in love with a lovely lass, named Brenna. She loved him, too, but he was weak and when a local woman named Francis tempted him many times, he cheated on his Brenna.  
He wanted to change his ways, and begged her forgiveness. It's said he asked her to marry him, and she was ready to forgive him, but the witch-like powers of Francis, like any woman scorned, she got her revenge, and tried to poison poor Brenna. It backfired and she ended up pouring the poison into her own goblet by mistake, but in her dying breath, she cursed the castle to keep Donal and Brenna from ever finding one another here. So, at midnight, you hear both the dying moans of Francis, and the calls of Donal and Brenna, searchin eternally for one another."  
Amanda looked at Kathy, "Really? I got a psychic lady once who told me stuff about finding my dad and some of it sort of happened like she said, but she also convinced me Gene Simmons was my dad. She told me to follow the B. Which, of course, I thought was you, Betty. Crazy, right? But, I still sort of believe that stuff. Ooh, it's spooky, here. We should do a séance. It'll be fun! Especially since you're getting married on Halloween."  
"You've got a strange idea of fun, Amanda. Besides, Betty's gettin married tomorrow, November first, not Halloween. There's a difference." Christina corrected her.  
Betty nodded, "Right. The old Celtic New Year's Eve was called Oiche Shamhna, or All Hallow's Eve, on November first. Bobbing for apples was a kid's game that was supposed to predict who would be the first to get married, like throwing the bouquet in the states. And catching a falling leaf before it touches the ground means good luck and health. Since we're doing this celebration of our Anum Cara rings we got here, we figured that old Celtic stuff would sort of be our theme. I don't know about a séance, though, Amanda. I've done a few in college. They sort of gave me the creeps."  
Christina shivered, "I agree. Who wants to wander around a damp, dark castle on Halloween and then have bloody séances the night before their wedding? Let's talk about sex, instead. I'd think that'd be more up your alley, anyway, Amanda."  
Hilda shrugged, "Come on, why not, Betty? Maybe I can find out if I'm too old to have another baby."  
"You want another baby, Hilda?" Betty seemed surprised, but happy to hear it.  
"Well, since Bobby and I lost the baby, and now that we're married, yeah, I've been thinking about it. Bobby hasn't said anything. But, it was so sad when he bought baby stuff and got sort of excited, then we lost it. I think he might like to be a daddy. We've been sort of...trying."  
"That's great, Hilda! I'm so happy for you two. Yeah, Daniel is so nuts about our baby already, he's driving me nuts. He's convinced it's a girl. I don't want to know. But it's also sort of adorable. He talks to my stomach and once, he even got out a guitar and sang to it! I nearly peed in my pants, trying not to laugh. But it was really cute!"  
They chose to drink alcohol free cider in support of the bride, so the women got a little bored, and decided to hold a makeshift séance after all. Kathy seemed to know what she was doing, or at least was good at pretending she did, so she led them. "Hold hands, everyone." They all giggled, and snickered, feeling like silly schoolgirls, but the candle they had found was placed in the middle of the table and they all held hands. "Spirits abiding here in this castle, if you're with us, we ask that you reveal yourselves to us now!" As if on cue, the curtains blew and the candle went out, plunging them into darkness.  
Amanda screamed.  
"It's just the wind, Amanda. No need to overreact."  
Betty re-assured herself as much as her friend.  
"I don't know, Betty. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck prickling."  
"That's because there's somebody standing right behind you, Amanda. A really tall man!" Betty tried to sound scared, but could scarcely contain her laughter, knowing what was going on.  
Amanda had her hands over her eyes, though, too afraid to look. She jumped when she felt a breath on her ear, "And he's still right behind you! Boo!"  
She screamed and jumped, then turned around to see Tyler standing behind her, laughing. She hit his chest, "NOT funny, Tyler, you almost made me pee in my pants, I was so scared! Daniel didn't do that to Betty."  
Daniel stood, with Marc and Bobby. "Yeah, because she's pregnant. She would definitely pee in her pants if I scared her like that! Besides, I'm not even supposed to touch her or anything the night before the wedding, right, sweetie? Which sounds like a bunch of crazy talk to me, but, whatever. Since you're not wearing your wedding dress, I hope it's okay to see you?" He waved from across the room.  
Betty smiled and blew him a kiss, "Yes, of course. But, what are you guys doing here? Are you all bored, too? I'm glad you're not getting drunk, but..."  
"Hey, speak for yourself, woman! I'm not pregnant! I had to get a little tipsy in order to fly on the plane yesterday. Or today. Whatever day it is. I'm a little too...oops, sorry! Hello, sailor! Buy a girl a drink?" He ran into Ian, who laughed.  
"Sure, Marc. I've heard all about you!"  
"Not a word of it is true! Who told you about me? Daniel or Betty? Or both. It's lies, all lies, I tell you. I'm a very nice person. Right, Hilda? You even said so."  
"That's true. He is. At least, when he's sober. He CAN be."  
They all heard a loud sort of moaning sound. Everyone got quiet. "What the hell was THAT?" asked Daniel.  
Kathy offered, "Maybe it's the spirit of Donal or Brenna, searching for one another."  
"Or it could be the evil witch!" Christina looked surprisingly frightened.  
"Nope. She stayed in New York. She did send a present, though." Marc hiccuped. "She said she got her momey back from the Svovkey the crystal thingy, so she got a good deal on something."  
"Very funny. No, seriously, where is that noise coming from?" Daniel asked, more curious, than frightened.  
Bobby grabbed a flashlight. "The power is out from the storm, we can use this. It sounded like it was coming from the basement. Who's with me?" Nobody moved.  
"Come on, are you all a bunch of pus...scared-y cat's?" He stared down the men.  
Ian and Marc just stared at him, "Yes!" they both said, then looked at each other and smiled, somewhat flirtatiously.  
"I'll go." Daniel and Tyler both said. Betty and Hilda somewhat reluctantly decided they would rather stay with the men than by themselves.  
Christina shook her head, and motioned to Kathy, "Well, come on, luv. It looks like it's you and me, since these two have found true love in being a couple of wee little mice together!"  
Marc shook his head, reluctantly. "Fine! I don't know why we would WANT to go find what's making a scary noise. But, I don't think they call them basements in a castle. Wouldn't it be the dungeon?"  
"Ooh, like Fey's and Bradford's sex dungeon at Mode?" Amanda asked.  
"Sex dungeon? What the hell are you talking about, Amanda?" Daniel looked at her like she was crazy.  
Marc, 'shushed' her, exaggeratedly, "Mandy! Daniel doesn't know about that. Only Betty and you and me know."  
"Christina knows, too." Amanda corrected him.  
"What is she talking about? Sex dungeon? Are you serious? My dad and Fey had some secret place at Mode? I heard rumors about that but Alexis said you told her it was some crap Fey made up to go home early, Amanda."  
"Well, I was wrong. I didn't know about it yet when I told Alexis that."  
Daniel grabbed Betty's hand, and whispered, "I'm not going to let you walk down here alone without holding onto you. So, get over your silly superstitions about me touching you."  
She let him put his arm around her, "I want you close, Daniel. I didn't know we were going to have a power outage tonight. I hope it comes back on soon. I don't want to get married in the dark tomorrow."  
"The wedding's at three thirty in the afternoon, Betty. It won't be dark that early. Even in Ireland in the late fall. If it is, we'll use candles. It'll be romantic. Don't worry."  
"I'm not, Daniel. I'm glad you guys showed up. Besides, I think we're fine, superstition-wise, as long as we don't sleep together. I missed you."  
He reached down to kiss her, "I missed you, too."  
They all followed the light from the flashlight Bobby had found down to follow where the sounds were coming from. As they got further into the 'dungeon', the huge wooden door slammed shut. They all looked at one another.  
"You've got to be kidding me! This is NOT happening!" Daniel was very annoyed, until Ian calmed him down.  
"Yeah, this is terrible, Daniel. You're with your fiance, just like you've been whining to us that you wanted to be. You might have to stay down here all night, with her sleeping in your arms. Then, tomorrow, the caretakers will find us down here and you'll get married. What's so terrible?"  
"Ooh, you're good!" Marc was impressed with Ian's ability to stay calm.  
"I know." Ian smirked, shrugging.  
Betty snuggled in Daniel's arms, "He's right, you know. It could be worse, at least we're together, Daniel. Think about poor Donal and Brenna. Separated forever by that evil witch, Francis."  
"Huh? What are you talking about, Betty? Who are they?"  
"The people who used to live in this castle. The ghosts we probably heard to make us come down here. Funny, I don't hear them now, though. The moaning stopped, as soon as we got here."  
"Yeah, maybe because you two are just like them. I was thinking, the poison thing is kind of like my mom. She tried to poison Claire. But, it ended up killing her, too, just like in the story. And sorry, Daniel, but it was like my mom's spirit really did end up keeping your mom and dad apart in some ways, until right before he died. But maybe that's why the moaning stopped. Donal and Brenna's spirits can finally rest, because you and Betty are like them and you're finally going to be married. Plus, your mom's together with that hot older guy she used to shack up with a hundred years ago, Brendon, Brandon? Go, Claire! Old people having sex is so...retro."  
"Yeah, uh, can we not talk about my mom's uh...sex life, please, Amanda?"  
"Oh, get over it, Daniel. Tyler's finally okay with you and I having done it. Who cares? It's all like, ancient history, you know? Like in another lifetime or something. Really, that psychic was right. Maybe she wasn't such a quack, after all. She told me to follow the B. That was my answer.  
And you have been, Betty. If you hadn't come into our lives at Mode, I would have never met Tye Tye here, and found out all about Claire and my mom and finally found my dad, and Marc, you'd still just be Willi's assistant, instead of Creative Director. Daniel, you'd still be a douchey guy, chasing women too young for you, and you'd be all sad and pathetic. Now, you're going to be a daddy. Betty made everything fall into place."  
"Thanks, Amanda. That's sweet. Slightly weird, but sweet." Betty smiled at her, and snuggled against Daniel.  
Just then, they heard a rattling noise, coming from the door. Hilda made a face, putting her head against Bobby, "Oh, crap! Is that the Loch Nest monster or something?"  
"We're in Ireland, not Scotland, luv! Plus, we're not in a bloody lake, are we? I think it's just someone tryin to open the door. HELLO! We're trapped down here. Can you hear us. Make noise, everyone!"  
They all started yelling. Finally, the door opened, and Brandon and Claire stood on the other side, holding a large set of keys and a lantern. Claire looked relieved to see them, "There you all are! We were worried, when the power was out when we got here, and then we couldn't find anyone. Did none of you bring your cell phones with you?"  
"I've got mine, but it doesn't get a good signal here. I didn't get the international upgrade thing." Hilda offered.  
"Thanks for rescuing us. We heard some strange sounds down here and were a little curious, then the door locked behind us."  
"I believe there is a legend about this place being haunted." Brandon remembered.  
"Yes, Miss scared-us-to-death here told us all about it, thanks!" Christina followed them back up the stairs. "I hope I can get to sleep okay, in a dark castle on Halloween, with no electricity and Stuart and William back in Edinburgh tonight!"  
"Well, you can cuddle with me, Christina. Since Daniel and I can't be together tonight." Betty offered, as Daniel rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
Christina put out her arm. "Well, alright. Any port in a storm, I suppose. But don't go spoonin me, Betty. And Daniel, don't even think about sneakin in. I'll be her chaperone fer the night. You can have her again AFTER you say I do tomorrow."  
"Fine. Goodnight." He kissed Betty on the forehead. "I think we've had enough excitement for one night, anyway."  
The next day, all the final preparations were made, and Ignacio, Justin, Alexis and DJ arrived early the next morning.  
Betty had chosen a dress that flared out past her waist, an ivory satin gown,with a lace overlay. It looked vintage, and Christine had worked with Betty to make sure it fit her perfectly. She stood in front of the mirror, at her own reflection, trying to fight back tears, wishing her mother could be there.  
Claire stood behind her, with Hilda on the other side, and both held her hand, "Your mom is very proud of you, I'm sure. You look so beautiful, Betty. My son is such a lucky man to have had you come into his life. Amanda told me about your little adventure last night with the ghosts of this castle. I don't know about that. But, I do agree with her about one thing. You have brought everyone in your life so much joy, just knowing you. Daniel was right, too, when he said you were a force of nature, just like sunshine."  
"She's right, Betty. You look so beautiful. Mami would be so proud! I love you. I know you and Daniel are going to be just as happy as me and Bobby."  
Betty grinned, "Thanks, all of you." She hugged Hilda, Christina and Claire. Then, adjusted her veil in the mirror, "Now, let's do this bitch!"  
She smiled, seeing her papi, looking somewhat nervous, waiting for her. Then as he walked her down the aisle, to the simple flute and guitar playing softly, she caught sight of Daniel, looking at her, and grinning, ear-to-ear.  
She returned his smile, and they finally came face to face, as Ignacio placed Betty's hand in Daniel's and stepped aside, giving his baby daughter away to the man he had somehow known four years ago would likely end up stealing her heart. Especially seeing how often she had run out the door to him, over the years.  
The priest began, "You are joined in an ancient and eternal way with the "friend of your soul". When a friendship such as yours grows and blossoms and you are blessed with an "Annam Cara", the Irish believe, you have arrived at that most sacred place: home. This bond between friends is indissoluble."  
Daniel and Betty each exchanged vows, smiling calmly at one another. Daniel kept thinking about how differently things could have turned out if he hadn't been so lucky in the car accident. And now, less than six months later, he was ready to marry his best friend and the love of his life, and become a father!  
The priest continued, "John O'Donohue from 'Anam Cara Wisdom from The Celtic World's poem that Daniel and Betty have chosen today says:  
"This, I say, is what is broken by no chances, what no interval of time or space can sever or destroy, and what even death itself cannot part"  
These two souls will forever be united into one heart, one love. The Anum Cara, the mate of the soul. I now pronounce you man and wife."  
They looked at one another, as they kissed, both thinking how far they'd come since they first met and each looking forward to what was ahead of them with hope and gratitude for having found one another.


End file.
